


What of your King?

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, Epistolary, F/F, Romantic Friendship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: A cosmic meeting between Ancient One and Frigga creates an opportunity for them to become pen pals.
Relationships: Ancient One/Frigga | Freyja (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Flash Fuck Around 2020, Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	What of your King?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Ancient One sipped her tea and stared at the curious letter on her desk. It had arrived down the chimney at Bleecker Street. There was no return address, just her name scrawled on the front with what appeared to be a quill. The seal was waxesque, but made of something else she couldn’t place. It shimmered gold and there was a large ‘F’ pressed into it. Mystery aside, she was the Sorcerer Supreme, what harm could befall her from a letter ?

She fingered the ornately carved letter opener on her desk and slid it cleanly through the thick paper. 

_  
Ancient One,_

_Forgive this unexpected intrusion. We met recently at the annual convening of the Intergalactic Sorcerers, Witches, and Wizards Council and I’ve been longing for the comfort of your company once more. While this certainly isn’t the same as seeing you again, if you wish to correspond, I would be delighted. There are so few people of substance in this world, and I quickly pegged you to be one of them._

_Affectionately,  
Freyja of Asgard  
_

Ancient One rolled her tongue over the inside of her upper lip, remembering Freyja with curiosity and delight. They had only shared a single conversation, but she would never forget her presence—grace. Freyja wore her hair like a Goddess, intricately braided on top with long golden locks flowing down her back, fitting she supposed for Asgardian royalty. Ancient One slowly sipped her tea. What would make a sufficient reply?

☆

Frigga spotted the new letter on her dressing table. Each new note lifted her spirits. She sensed Ancient One’s mettle and intellectual curiosity as soon as she’d found herself in the same room. The universe was pushing her toward a connection then, and she was grateful both then and now to be tuned into the cosmos. Clairvoyance could be looked upon as a mere party trick, but it had allowed her to truly live this long life of hers, to appreciate the journey and the infinite connections possible among living things. What did Ancient One have to tell her today?

_  
My Dear Freyja,_

_I wish you could be here with me, seeing New York this Fall. While I’m sure Asgard is lovely, there is nothing quite like walking the High Line and looking out over the orange and red glow blanketing the city. We could sit in the rooftop garden here at Bleeker, read to one another, sip tea. Wouldn’t it be marvelous?_

_Fondly,  
AO  
_

♥

_  
AO,_

_I hate to ask this of you, but my son, Thor, was banished by King Odin to Earth. I’m afraid he’s without powers and possibly quite distraught. Can you keep an eye on him?_

_On bended knee,  
Freyja  
_

* * *

_  
AO,_

_I just finished translating an ancient text and I am so tired and hungry I could eat a feast fit for a victory celebration._

_Tell me you’re well. How’s the bonsai?_

_-F  
_

Their exchanges had increased to multiple times a week and Ancient One was sure if they didn’t each have their own very real responsibilities in this world, they would be more frequent. They were nearing a point of no return. If only Freyja was on Earth, here in New York, she hoped they would be inseparable. She was fond of Freyja, fonder than she thought wise, given their respective circumstances. Her adoration of Freyja had snuck up on her. Between missives about their favorite books, updates on their lives, sharing new and old learnings from the mystic arts, and descriptions of the seasons, Ancient One had begun to feel more than friendship toward her pen pal. She wasn’t sure a confession was a great idea, didn’t want to upset the balance, but felt she owed it to her friend to share her truth.

☆

Frigga had just returned from the library. Her heart was heavy. She had selected some books for Loki, but she knew it wasn’t enough to turn his mood. She had passed him much of her knowledge in his early years, but she never could accept back then that he would be locked up in their own palace. She was pulled toward an afternoon bath, and shouldn’t have been surprised to find another letter on the bathing tray. It instantly buoyed her spirits. She lit some candles and settled into the warm water before opening the note.

_  
Dearest Freyja,_

_Can I call you Dearest? I fear I have come to the realization that this is how I refer to you in my mind and most importantly my heart. You have a hold on me, dearest Freyja. Do you feel it too?_

_Please know this is not the kind of declaration I would want to make in a letter. But I cannot leave my post. Earth is constantly under threat as you well know and I must stay here. If only we could be side by side. I can’t stop dreaming of that day._

_Yours,  
AO  
_

Frigga sunk deeper into the bath, heart aflutter. Oh, Ancient One, of course she felt it. What did she think they were doing over the last year but pressing deeper into an intimacy only they could knit together.

♥

_  
AO, my AO,_

_Please forgive me if I thought it was quite obvious what we meant to one another. I never wished to cause you strife. Will you hold my heart? My mind?_

_Always,  
Freyja  
_

Ancient One read it over and over. Just four sentences, two little questions. More than she could have hoped. Maybe more than she should.

☆

Frigga was unsure what to expect when she realized Ancient One’s reply only had a single line:  
 _  
What of your King?  
_

Frigga had to laugh at herself. What could she expect from someone so entrenched in Earth culture. Well, she knew better than to pigeon hole Ancient One to Earth norms, but this did seem rather closed minded.

♥

_  
Oh my love,_

_Please understand what the King and I have, it goes back many centuries, but it is a very practical kind of love. An early romance which then grew comfortable and stale with age._

_He has his distractions. Mostly younger, unimportant conquests._

_And I, well I have you. I share my deepest thoughts and those of pure whimsy with equal measure. You see me, appreciate my insatiable appetite for knowledge. Understand my love of a good bath._

_If things were different, if we could see each other again. Well, I would hold you in my arms all night. Stroke your beautiful head, kiss every inch of your skin. But it isn’t so. I wouldn’t trade this bond we have for a single night. You feed my soul, keep me at peace within myself. Please know this is something I cherish and seek to protect._

_Forever and always._

_Yours,_  
Freyja  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ashling and Gamma for the Beta reads!


End file.
